mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mount
thumb|right|250px|Boxart for Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword. Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword is the second sequel to Mount&Blade, ''released by TaleWorlds Entertainment. ''With Fire and Sword is based on a historical fiction novel of the same title by Polish author Henryk Sienkiewicz and set in the 17th century Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The playable factions are Poland, Ukraine, Russia, Sweden and the Crimean Khanate. Because of its advanced timeline, many things have changed from the past games. Setting With Fire & Sword is set in the war-torn lands of 17th Century Eastern Europe. Join the fight for freedom, domination, or riches as 5 battling nations battle for control over their destinies. Factions 'The Kingdom of Sweden' - Wealthy, neutral, and ever powerful, The Kingdom of Sweden patiently waits to conquer the losing side of the Russian Polish conflict with an army of dreaded dragoons and musketeers. Sweden's army resembles the contemporary western European army, with many gunpowder units such as the Swedish Reiter, Dragoon, and the musketeer. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of Swadia in the previous Mount&Blade games, though its emphasis on gunpowder weaponry makes it one of the more original factions of With Fire and Sword. 'Cossack Hetmanate' The Cossack Hetmanate, a Ukrainian state comprised of wild-spirited independent fighters lead by Hetman Bogdan Chmielnicki. With few armored units to speak of, the Hetmanate relies on an army of light insurgents and light Cavalry Djura. The Cossacks fight against Poland for their freedom. Cossack leader Hetman Bogdan is forced to seek help from Russia in order to combat the Polish threat. Together the Cossack Hetmanate and Tsardom of Moscow march on the Polish Republic. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of Rhodoks in the previous Mount&Blade games, but its relative variety in infantry and their relative low cost draws similarities with the Kingdom of Vaegir's light infantry. 'Polish Commonwealth' - The Polish Republic also known as the Polish-Lithuanian Republic. The Polish Republic is famed for its majestic Winged cavalry. The Polish Republic relies heavily on its Winged Hussars (the heaviest cavalry in the game), with competent but unexceptional infantry in its Zolniers and Pikemen. While it possesses a rich army it is fragile, which could ultimately lead to the Polish Republic's demise. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of Swadia in the previous Mount&Blade games. 'The Tsardom of Moscovites' Born again in this new age of fire and sword. Russia sees itself under a powerful dynasty of Tsars bent on reclaiming land lost to the Polish Republic. The Tsardom of Moscow is truly a force to be reckoned with as it has a vast army of well equipped troops. Russia boasts a large assortment of troops, reflected in the large assortment of marksmen (Muscovite marksmen include the Standard Marksmen, the Marksmen of the Secret Order, the Posad Marksmen, and the New Order Marksmen), though it boasts quite high-quality (if relatively scarce) cavalry such as the Noble Order and the Boyar. All rank Russian infantry (Save for the armed serfs) deploy the two-handed poleax, a heavy weapon with a bonus against shields, giving even marksmen a fair chance against halberdiers. -This Faction most closely resembles the Kingdom of Nords in the previous Mount&Blade games, but its troop variety resembles that of the Kingdom of Vaegirs . 'Crimean Khanate' A kingdom caught in-between shifting alliances. The Khanate has been shielded from both the Tsardom of Moscow and the Polish Republic, but soon may find itself vulnerable and desperate. The Crimean Khanate may be forced to betray the Cossack Hetmanate and take its lightning fast army of mounted bowmen elsewhere. -This Faction most closely resembles the Khergit Khanate in the previous Mount&Blade games. 'Founding Your Own Kingdom' There are several ways to start a kingdom for yourself and they are similar to the ones in Mount&Blade: Warband. One way is to become a member of an already existing faction and capturing a castle or a town which you will not be granted by the faction leader. When this happens you can choose to denounce your current oath and leave your faction. This will result in your new faction becoming a rebel faction for that faction. When you have become a rebel for a faction it is a good idea to find the claimant for that faction and proceed to persuade the lords of the original faction to join yours instead. This way works exactly the same as it does in Warband. However this will not make you king/queen of the new kingdom. Instead you will become the marshal and the claimant will become the new faction leader. Except for the fact that you will have major attacks on your kingdom, that's what makes the game fun. Gameplay The game is similar to its predecessors, with quests, earning trust, and gathering an army of followers. You will be able to build universities to train recruits, blacksmiths to forge weapons, and banks with optional loans will also be featured, along with bounties should you fail to pay back your debts. you can even steal items. As the date is set in a later time period as well as based on real-world events, there will also be firearms. These weapons will be very powerful, but take a long time to reload, aren't very accurate, and have small amounts of ammunition, meaning your sword and bow are not yet obsolete. Explosives, such as grenades, will also appear. Castle sieges will have some new tactics as well; bribing a guard to grant you entry, poisoning the water supply, or even blowing a hole in the walls. You can also find new people such as tavern visitors and east mercenaries. The training camp has been replaced with a mercenaries camp and marriage is no longer an option. In Villages you can only recruit weak troops, but you can hire better troops in mercenaries camps and improve them there with better armor and weapons. The castles now also have taverns and can be upgraded with universities and traders. Walking around the towns, villages and castles will reveal a far larger game environment, which could prove to lag on lower end PCs. The castle sieges have become far more difficult by force, so bribing a guard or poisoning the water supply is essential. In the sieges, muskets are lethal enough to kill a heavily armoured unit in one hit, so running into enemy fire (like in Mount&Blade, or Warband) is an act that can get you killed much quicker. The warfare is altered greatly. For example, you have the choice of building a 'wagenburg'. A wagenburg is a 'U' shaped barricade, which can be jumped over by horses, but forces infantry to circle the barricade. In an open world war, the best tactic is to wait until you reach a close range and then fire all your army's muskets. Firing a musket from far range can give a chance of hitting the enemy before they hit you, but it isn't very accurate, and it takes time to reload. Though a way to avoid the long reload is to buy a pistol, which can be reloaded on the move. Possibly the biggest addition is the grenade. A primitive grenade that can kill a cluster of enemies, but is very expensive. This replaces older throwing weapons, and as of now "Power Throw" no longer exists, being replaced with Grenade Throwing skill. Guns replace the old effect of using your throwing weapons as a melee by performing the same action. The Heroes As with the first Mount&Blade games, there are numerous that you can employ in your party. Books Books can be very useful in Mount & Blade. Their primary purpose is to give free boosts to your skills and attributes without having to level up. You can purchase them from Book Merchants, in the taverns of towns and castles. Some books simply provide bonuses to your skills while they are in your inventory. You do not have to read them, but losing the book will result in losing the skill bonus and the effect does not stack if you find more than one (if you're a lucky student that started with one). The second kind of book must be read, but the skill bonus is permanent. In order to read a book, you must go to the camp menu and "select a book to read". You will then read this book whenever you are resting, such as when you have set up camp, or are staying in a tavern. Once the book is finished, you will get a boost to a certain skill or attribute. Bonuses can't pass the 10 level limit of skills, so make sure you only level up to 9 the skills of books you intend to read or equip. Bonuses of inventory books don't stack and you can only read each book type once. However, if you export your charater and import on a new game, all the books reset and you still keep your bounses to your skills and stats. Crafted Items 'One-Handed Weapons' Note: Price is the ordering price from the other towns that the player don't govern. The (Player Price) is a discount (about 55.56% off) when ordering from a town that the player does govern. Price: 19800 (Player Price: 11000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedSaber19800thaler.jpg Price: 25200 (Player Price: 14000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedDamascussteelSaber25200thaler.jpg Price: 28800 (Player Price: 16000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedRapier28800thaler.jpg Price: 32400 (Player Price: 18000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedBroadsword32400thaler.jpg Price: 36000 (Player Price: 20000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedCzekan36000thaler.jpg 'Two-Handed Weapons' Price: 27000 (Player Price: 15000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedPole-axe27000thaler.jpg Price: 54000 (Player Price: 30000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedTwo-handedSword54000thaler.jpg 'Bows' Price: 25200 (Player Price: 14000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/TatarBow25200thaler.jpg Price: 45000 (Player Price: 25000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedBow45000thaler.jpg 'Muskets' Price: 45000 (Player Price: 25000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedTurkishMusket45000thaler.jpg Price: 50400 (Player Price: 28000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedEuropeanMusket50400thaler.jpg 'Carbines' Price: 81000 (Player Price: 45000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Double-barreledDutchCarbine81000thaler.jpg Price: 27000 (Player Price: 15000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedCarbine27000thaler.jpg 'Pistols' Price: 21600 (Player Price: 12000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedPistol21600thaler.jpg Price: 28800 (Player Price: 16000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/DutchPistol28800thaler.jpg Price: 99000 (Player Price: 55000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Double-barreledMiqueletPistol99000thaler.jpg Price: 126000 (Player Price: 70000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Double-barreledDutchPistol126000thaler.jpg 'Armors' Price: 72000 (Player Price: 40000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedHussarArmor72000thaler.jpg Price: 90000 (Player Price: 50000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedArmor90000thaler.jpg Price: 81000 (Player Price: 45000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedMirrorArmor81000thaler.jpg Price: 72000 (Player Price: 40000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedYushman72000thaler.jpg Price: 108000 (Player Price: 60000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedBlackArmor108000thaler.jpg 'Helmets' Price: 81000 (Player Price: 45000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Armet81000thaler.jpg Price: 63000 (Player Price: 35000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedHussarHelmet63000thaler.jpg Price: 50400 (Player Price: 30000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedNobleHelmet54000thaler.jpg Price: 36000 (Player Price: 20000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedMorion36000thaler.jpg Price: 50400 (Player Price: 28000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedReiterHelmet50400thaler.jpg Price: 27000 (Player Price: 15000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/Hand-craftedTatarHelmet27000thaler.jpg 'Horses' Price: 90000 (Player Price: 50000) http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x459/IndirectHero/ThoroughbredHorse90000thaler.jpg Types of troops Militia: the weakest troops which can be recruited from villages or commanders. Infantry: medium troops which can only be recruited from Infantry commanders. Guards: high level troops which can only be recruited from a Guard commander. Mercenary: elite troops which can be recruited from mercenary camps or from a Mercenary commander. *Commanders are found in castles/cities by going to the option "go to town center". You must be a lord/vassal of that faction to access the commanders. Trial version All Mount&Blade games can also be downloaded as a "try before you buy" trial version from TaleWorlds' website for free. The trial version allows you to play the single-player game until you reach level 7 at which time it automatically saves your character and quits. After purchasing and entering a serial key, the limit will be unlocked and you may resume playing with the same character and access the multi-player servers. You will not need to download the game again. External links * Polish trailer 23:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Games Category:With Fire & Sword